


Sling and Hidden in the Painting

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [19]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Taako, Gen, I think?, Sad Lucretia?, She feels bad though, Words sure are failing me for being a writer, Yes he's still mad, but he's working through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Lucretia can't stand to look at her painting of the IPRE crew any longer. So she works through her family to find someone with the space and want for it.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Taako
Series: Writober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 6





	Sling and Hidden in the Painting

The Hunger was trapped in its plane and everyone was rebuilding. Lucretia had removed the cover spell from the painting, revealing the seven of them, happy and together. She had tried to give it to Davenport, who had rejected it because he had a small boat. He did look at it fondly for a few minutes, remembering when they had had it painted. Then she had tried to give it to Merle, who had said no because he was busy with Merlegaritaville and his adventuring company. Also Mookie would have destroyed it in minutes. She had tried to dump it on Magnus, but his house would never have been big enough for it. 

She tried giving it to Lup and Barry, but their house was ultimately Taako’s and he had the final say. So, finally she approached Takko. He was still pissed, and she knew he would never not be pissed. When he saw her his face hardened, though there was something behind his eyes, something sad. She knew not to ask, she had lost that privilege. “Taako, would you like the painting of us all?” He didn’t respond, for a long time. Just looked at the picture, studying everything about it. He seemed to be looking for something hidden in the painting. 

Finally he said, “Did Lup and Barry say they wanted it?” Lucretia nodded, studying his face. He seemed to want it himself, ears betraying him, but he couldn’t bring himself to just accept something from her. Not yet at least. So she nodded, they hadn’t told her whether or not they did, but he wants it and she wants him to have it. So he produced a sling to carry it in, they met in a neutral place where neither had power, a nice little park on the outskirts of Neverwinter. 

Before they separated Taako grabbed her elbow. He looked directly into her eyes, a confused sort of look. All he said was, “Soon.” He didn’t stick around to see if she had anything to say, simple turned around and left. She watched him leave before calling a ride for herself. He would never forgive her, but he was almost ready to have his other sister back.


End file.
